Rich people problems
by aisuru Aki
Summary: Itachi Uchiha from the wealthy Uchiha clan has a problem. He's sick of being rich. when He lays eyes on a wild sexy middle class devil, will he take this chance to escape, or will he admire her from afar while he resumes being rich. Itasaku slight sasunar
1. Chapter 1

Itasaku fanfic

Chapter 1

Itachi pov

The night was iluminated by ornate lights and the sky filled with laughter as people danced gracefully. Mother and father were dancing with each other in the middle of the dance floor and my little brother Sasuke sat next to me at our table, watching our parents with a bored look that almost equaled mine. I was twenty and I still did not find any girl interesting. Moreover, the girls that usually surround me were ignorant, selfcentered whores who only thought about my family's money. I hated being rich. Rich people thought that they could give their kids whatever you want in exchange for their love; and, sadly, most kids bought into it. I wouldn't though; and neither will my brother. Sasuke looked up to me and would never give into peer pressure unless I did.

My parents came back over to the table after the last dance. "Shall we go then dears?" My mother asked. I nodded and got up. I put on my coat and walked ahead to the family porshe that was brought by the hotel ballette. We drove away from the elegance and onto the road where middle class and lower hung out.

"Look at them. They have nothing to live for." My father criticized them bought I envyed them. Looking out the window, I saw how happy they looked. They didn't need money to live happily, and they probably had parents who really loved them. "Oh Damn!" I was brought back to reality by my father's loud cursing. He was looking at the car fuel gage which read 'empty'. Still cursing, he drove to a nearby gas station and got out to fill it up.

I resumed gazing out the window. I saw a group of middle class teenagers sitting by the curb of the gas station. They were laughing at something; probably a joke one of them has told. One of them in particular caught my eye. A pink haired, green eyed devil to be exact. I would have said angel, but she had no look of innocence in her. Her eyes showed that she has seen a lot in her 16 or so years. Her red sweater that clashed horribly with her hair looked to be a little big on her; a mans no doubt. Her beauty will easily seduce any man her legs were shown under cut jeans. A boy next to her, who had blonde hair and orange jump suit gave her a high fice and I felt myself getting angry at the horribly dressed boy. It took all my might to stop myself from jumping out of the car and taking the devil away from the boy-

A loud slam told me that father had finished filling up the tank. I looked back in the car only to see Sasuke glaring toward the group. It was not a glare of anger, it seemed to be a glare of jealousy. I looked more closely at the directioln of his glare and saw that it was adressed toward the blonde boy and my devil. I swore to myself then, that if my brother liked the same girl I did, I would not hesitate to strangle him to death.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I jumped out from my window on the second floor. The soft thud of my landing was louder than I expected and I went rigid, waiting to see if my parents heard. Nothing happened. I sighed. It was harder than I thought to sneak out of my own home, but the thrill excited me and the thought that I could maybe see _her_ again also kept me going. I ran to the gate, avoiding the security alarms and cameras of my home, towards the gate. As I reached it, I slid into a small whole I made earlier that day. It lead me to the other side without the guard seeing me. When I got up, My clothes were dirty and my jeans were torn, which was a plus because I fit in more. I ran to the trees to retrieve my bike and kicked the engines to life. I drove to the city and to the gas station where I first saw my devil.

She was there; as were her friends. I parked my bike in the parking lot and walked towards them. "Hi. I'm new here my name is Itachi. Nice to meet you." It was very hard to keep a calm poker face. The blonde boy who put his arms around my pink haired devil smiled widely.

"'Sup! I'm Naruto and these are my friends" –he motioned to each of them-" Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, and Sakura" So my devil's name was Sakura; it sort of fit her. I stared at Sakura as all the other people said their greetings.

"So Itachi, Where'r you from?" asked the boy, Kiba.

"Manhattan." I said the first place that came up in my mind. They all laughed.

"that's a pretty rich place to come from. 'You sure you're not rich?" Laughed Ino. Sakura glared at me when the mention of rich people came up. I don't know what happened, but I wasn't going to have my beautiful devil hate me.

"No, I'm middle class. I didn't live in the rich area of Manhattan." With that, Sakura seemed to ease up. The rest of the night was fun. We went to a club and danced- not formally, but the sexual dance. I didn't know how to dance like that so I was more than willing when Sakura offered to teach me.

She brought me to the dance floor and started swaying her hips. She reached for my hands and put them on her hips. Next she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her moves made me blush. She taught me more dancing throughout the night. Her luscious lips and faint blush aroused me so.

The last dance ended and she stepped back. "Good job weasel."

I smiled at the nickname she gave me. "Weasel? How odd that the devil should give me such a petname."

She laughed, "Devil?"

"Of course. Just by looking at you, I can till you have no innocence left in you… plus you're too sexy to be an angel" She laughed again.

"Are you flirting with me weasel?"

"Depends. Is it working?"

She stepped toward me again and reached up on her toes and whispered in my ear, her voice teasing, "Not at all." I closeed my eyes. God, everything about her is seducing. Stepping away again, she took my hand and led me back to the others. It was three AM and I needed to get back.

"I have to go." I told them.

"Already? AWW!" whined all of them, and I saw Sakura looking slightly disapointed.

"Don't worry. I'll come back tomorrow." I laughed and they all instantly stopped whining.

When I returned I snuck back up the balcony, into my room. There sat Sasuke on my bed. One look told me something troubled him. "What is it Sasuke?" I asked.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip. "Nii-san. Did you go to hang out with the those people at the gas station?" I tensed.

"What if I did." I asked cautiously.

"Can I come with you?"

Huh. It was often that Sasuke wanted to do everything I did but I never thought he wanted to hang out with people of the middle class. "Why do you want to?"

"T..There's someone in that group that I find… interesting." He blushed. Oh God. If he was talking about Sakura then I was soooo going to hurt him.

Neverless, I kept a pokerface. "Who is it?" I asked innocently. Sasuke mumbled something but it was too small to hear with the human ear. "Come again?"

This time he spoke more clearly. "Naruto."

"Oh"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I have always thought that Sasuke was never interested in women because I did not show interest to them. Never in my life would I have thought that he was gay. I suppose since our mother always cheats on our father with men, it makes sense that he would hate women and see them as vile creatures who never care about anyone.

So, the next night, I brought Sasuke along as well. "ITACHI!!! WHO'S THIS??!" Yelled Naruto as he jumped on my back. Sasuke looked angry; it was amusing.

"This is my little brother, Sasuke. Is it ok if he hung with us too?"

"OF COURSE!!!" Naruto yelled in my ear and I think I went deaf. He jumped off me only to hug Sasuke, who, might I add, looked like he could eat Naruto right there.

I looked around and becme disapointed. "Where's Sakura?" I asked

"dunno. She disapears like this sometimes." Shino answered.

"OMG! YOUTH! I heard a rumor that she's a prostitute!" Yelled Lee. What was it with them andd yelling?

"No way! Sakura will never do that. It's too troublesome."

"Shikamaru YOU won't do that. Sakura on the other hand…"

"B..But Sakura- chan i..is n…nice."

"That never stopped her before Hinata-sama." The way they all talked about my devil made me woder who she really was.

This night wasn't as good; partially because Sakura wasn't there. When it was time to leave,I hgad to litterally pull Sasuke off Naruto (who was still clueless might I add). When we reached home, Sasuke seemed to be skipping joyfully. Ok. Not really. He was just really happy. "… and then Naruto laughed so hard… Naruto was… Naruto is…. Naruto…" I stopped listening to him after a snuck in to my bedroom when we heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Where is Sasuke?" I heard my father ask my mother.

"Quick! Over here!" Sasuke and I went to my bed and pretended to be asleep. The door creacked and light streamed in.

"Aww! Honey! Will you look at that! So cute!" Squealed my mother. My father just 'hn'ed. The door closed again and I looked at Sasuek. He was already asleep; a huge smile was plastered on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm giving this fic up for adoption. If you're interested, please message me.

~Aisuru Aki


End file.
